E Ela Será Amada
by Nanna Black
Summary: Serena leva um fora e é consolada por seu mais fiel admirador. SS. Songfic com 'She Will Be Loved' do Maroon 5.


**Sinopse:** Serena termina seu relacionamento com Darien, e procura consolo nos braços de um eterno apaixonado...

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** 'Sailor Moon' e personagens relacionados pertencem a Naoko Takenouchi.

**Música:** A que utilizei é 'She Will Be Loved', do álbum de estréia do Maroon 5, 'Songs About Jane'.

**Notas da Autora:**Isso é um pequeno aperitivo para os meus leitores... Espero que gostem!

**E Ela Será Amada **

Por Nanna de Oliveira

**_

* * *

_**

Beauty queen of only eighteen

**_She had some trouble with herself _**

_**He always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

_A rainha da beleza de dezoito anos _

_Tinha alguns problemas consigo mesma_

_Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la_

_E ela sempre pertencera a outro alguém_

Seiya Kou suspirou com desgosto ao ver o belo casal que se aproximava. A garota era mignon, com longos cabelos loiros, sonhadores olhos azuis e um corpo curvilíneo, delicado. O rapaz era alto, de cabelos negros e olhos também azuis. A garota via amor e promessas nas piscinas azuis de seu namorado.

Seiya via frieza e desprezo nos olhos azuis de seu rival.

O cantor suspirou outra vez, e massageou as têmporas, rezando que a massagem fizesse a dor de cabeça desaparecer. Talvez a dor na cabeça desapareceria... O mesmo não aconteceria com as pontadas que Seiya sentia no coração sempre que via seu anjo nos braços do namorado.

Inesperadamente, uma discussão começou entre o casal. Serena Tsukino, a bela menina por quem Seiya nutria uma não tão secreta paixão, começou a gritar.

**"Você estava olhando para ela sim!"**.

O namorado dela suspirou com irritação.

**"Serena, pára de paranóia! Eu não estava olhando para a Setsuna, você está ficando louca!"**

**"E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra"**, ela disparou, sarcástica.

**"Muito prazer, majestade"**, Darien disse com tanto sarcasmo quanto ela. **"Serena, e se eu estivesse olhando para ela? Você nunca ouviu um ditado que diz que olhar não tira pedaço?"** O rapaz disse, sem perceber a consternação no rosto da moça.

**"Darien..." **Ela começou.

**"Quer saber, Serena? Acho que você é meio nova e imatura para mim. Preciso de alguém mais... experiente"**, ele disse com malícia. **"Você é linda, mas muito verdinha... Talvez a Setsuna dê uma boa namorada..."**

**"Darien, não!"** A moça gritou. Sua voz estava embargada de lágrimas.

**"É tarde demais, Serena"**, Darien disse, ignorando as lágrimas que caíam fartamente pelo rosto delicado da agora ex-namorada. **"Adeus"**.

Enquanto ele se direcionava para a bela e misteriosa Setsuna Yugi, Serena passava em disparada por Seiya. Ele teria matado Darien ali mesmo, se sua preocupação com a loirinha não fosse maior que a raiva que sentia do rapaz. Sem olhar para trás, Seiya saiu correndo atrás da garota.

Encontrou Serena chorando numa praça próxima à escola, sob um frondoso carvalho. Ela estava sentada, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, e seus soluços eram tão suaves que ninguém a ouvia. Ele aproximou-se dela delicadamente, e sua sombra caiu sobre ela, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

A doçura e a preocupação nos expressivos olhos azuis-escuros de seu amigo Seiya trouxeram mais lágrimas a seus olhos.

**"Ele não me quer..."** Ela murmurou. A voz dela era frágil como a de uma criancinha. **"Ele nunca me amou..."**

**"Bombom, ele é um idiota"**, ele murmurou. Serena riu sem vontade.

**"Você não tem que voltar para a escola?"** Ela perguntou. Seiya tinha aula de história e de gramática. Mas Serena ainda estava frágil, e só Deus sabia o que ela poderia fazer se ficasse sozinha.

**"Não. Não preciso não"**.

_**

* * *

**_

I drove miles and miles

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times**_

_**But somehow I want more**_

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas _

_E acabei em sua porta_

_Eu te tive por tantas vezes_

_Mas de algum modo quero mais_

Dias mais tarde, Seiya encontrou Serena e suas amigas casualmente na Arcada, uma lanchonete que todos os adolescentes freqüentavam, seja para jogar fliperamas, seja para tomar um lanche, seja para apenas ficar por ali ou sair de casa.

**"Ei, Seiya!"** Raye, uma das amigas de Serena, chamou-o. Raye era uma morena alta, bonita, de personalidade forte. Seiya simpatizava com ela, e sabia que Raye tinha um interesse amoroso em seu irmão Taiki. **"Venha sentar conosco!"**

**"Claro"**, ele sorriu, acompanhando-a. Em volta da mesinha redonda, estavam sentadas Ami, Mina, Lita e Serena. Raye sentou-se ao lado de Ami, uma garota de cabelos azuis. Seiya sentou-se ao lado de Serena, que lhe tomou a mão. Ele concentrou-se em estudá-la. Mina, uma loira como Serena, disse algo engraçado, e Serena sorriu sem vontade.

Seiya xingou Darien mentalmente. Serena era dona do sorriso mais lindo que Seiya já vira na vida. Seus olhos sorriam junto com seus lábios. Agora, um sorriso podia enfeitar seu rosto – mas havia um véu permanente de tristeza nos antes iluminados olhos azuis.

**'Maldito Darien'**, ele pensou, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Serena. Ela aninhou-se contra ele, e os dois começaram a conversar em cochichos, não notando os olhares deliciados de Lita e Mina.

**"Você acha que ele pode ajudá-la a superar todo o drama com Darien?"** A loira perguntou. Lita fez que sim com a cabeça.

**"Ela anda estranha com todos os meninos... Menos com ele. Parece que ela nem vê o Seiya como um homem... É como se ele fosse assexuado... Ou gay"**, Lita sussurrou. Mina estremeceu. Se Seiya fosse gay, seria um desperdício.

**"Ele não é gay"**, Ami intrometeu-se. Lita e Mina olharam-na com ceticismo.

**"Como você sabe? Nunca o vimos com nenhuma menina, e olha que ele é bem assediado, sendo do Three Lights e tudo"**.

Ami sorriu como se soubesse algo que as outras não sabiam – e ela sabia.

**"Ele está apaixonado por Serena, suas tolas. É por isso que ele não namora outra menina... Porque ele só quer a garota que não o quer"**.

_**

* * *

**_

I don't mind spending everyday

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**And ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_Não me importa passar o dia todo _

_Na sua esquina sob a chuva forte_

_Procure pela garota de sorriso partido_

_E pergunte se ela quer ficar um pouco_

_E ela será amada_

_E ela será amada_

Taiki e Yaten entreolharam-se, preocupados. Nos últimos meses, Seiya mudara. Do jovem alegre e despreocupado, não havia rastro no homem que agora ficava quieto, calado, trancado em seu quarto por horas.

**"É aquela menina"**, Taiki murmurou entre dente. Nem ele nem Yaten gostavam de Serena. Culpavam-na pela introspecção de Seiya.

Os dois esqueciam-se de que um dia também se apaixonaram, e não foram correspondidos.

**"Acho melhor ligarmos para a Maya"**, Yaten sugeriu. **"Ela sempre sabe como fazer Seiya voltar ao normal"**.

Taiki sorriu e discou um número. Após alguns minutos, um sorriso deliciado curvou seus lábios.

**"Maya, minha querida... Sim, sou eu... Estamos bem... Não, não somos nós que precisamos de seus serviços, princesa, é o Seiya... Você pode aparecer às sete da noite? Ótimo... Tudo bem querida, esperamos você... Tchau..."**

**"Ela virÿ"** Yaten perguntou ansiosamente. Não era segredo que ele tinha uma paixãozinha pela jovem e sedutora ruiva que era abertamente apaixonada pelos três irmãos.

**"Vai"**, Taiki sorriu. **"Não se preocupe, se Seiya rejeitar Maya – o que eu duvido – você pode consolá-la"**.

Yaten sorriu.

No entanto, poucos minutos depois, Seiya saiu do quarto. Taiki e Yaten perceberam que ele estava vestido para sair, e sorriram entre si com satisfação. Seiya estava voltando à vida.

**"Aonde você vai, irmãozinho?"** Taiki perguntou. Seiya olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou a gola da camisa pólo.

**"Vou ao cinema"**, foi a resposta de Seiya. Yaten sorriu ainda mais.

**"Sozinho?"**

**"Não, com uma amiga"**.

Taiki sorriu maliciosamente.

**"Hummm, meu irmãozinho, o conquistador"**.

Seiya olhou irritado para o irmão mais velho, pegou uma jaqueta e disse:

**"Não sou um conquistador. Vou sair com a Serena. O Yaten pode se encarregar de fazer... companhia à Maya"**.

Taiki empalideceu. Yaten mordeu o lábio inferior.

Seiya saiu e bateu a porta com força atrás de si.

_**

* * *

**_

Tap on my window, knock on my door

_**I wanna make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

_Bata na janela ou na porta _

_Quero fazê-la sentir-se linda_

_Sei que tendo a ser inseguro_

_Mas não importa, não mais_

Serena abriu a porta com um sorriso tímido, e a visão dela tirou o fôlego de Seiya. Ela estava linda, com um mini-vestido cor de rosa, os longos cabelos caindo pelas costas até a cintura. Uma sandália rosa de salto fino ajudava-a a ter mais altura. Havia um brilho de nervosismo nos olhos azuis.

**"Meu Deus, Bombom... Você está uma visão. Sou o cara mais sortudo da cidade"**.

Ela sorriu, alívio claro no rosto bonito.

**"Nossa, muito obrigada, Seiya"**, ela fechou a porta por trás de si mesma e, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, beijou-o no rosto. **"Você é um amor. Mas..."** Serena mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, hesitante. **"Será que seus irmãos não têm planos incluindo você esta noite? Se você quiser, podemos adiar a sessão de cinema para amanhã ou depois..."**

**"Olha, Bombom"**, ele colocou a mão delicadamente no queixo dela e fez olhá-lo. **"Se eles têm planos que me incluem hoje, eu não vou acompanhá-los. Nosso cinema está combinado há semanas. Além disso..."** Ele sorriu. **"Eu seria um idiota se trocasse a companhia de uma bela garota pela dos meus irmãos feios".**

Serena corou, e desviou o olhar apressadamente de Seiya, tentando evitar que ele notasse o rubor em suas faces – mas não conseguiu. Ele percebeu a leve vermelhidão nas bochechas dela – e ficou exultante. Mas, sabendo a fragilidade dela, preferiu não comentar nada, enlaçando seus dedos aos dela.

**"Vamos, senão nos atrasaremos"**, ele murmurou. Ela lhe exibiu um lindo sorriso – um sorriso verdadeiro, pela primeira vez em dias – e fez que sim com a cabeça. As ondas loiras moveram-se junto.

Na entrada do cinema, enquanto Serena comprava algumas balas, Seiya comprava as entradas. Uma morena sedutora, com um corpo fenomenal e longos cachos, aproximou-se dele.

**"Oi... Quer companhia?"** Ela ofereceu com voz rouca, e uma piscadinha provocante.

**"Não, obrigado".**

**"Mas você parece tão sozinho... Eu sou Katrina"** Ela colocou uma mão de longas unhas vermelhas sobre a mão dele. Uma mãozinha clara, delicada, colocou-se sobre a dela; Seiya e Katrina olharam para o lado, e viram a dona da mão: era Serena, e um brilho frio instalara-se em seus olhos.

**"E eu sou Serena, e esse"**, ela indicou Seiya com os olhos, **"é o meu namorado. E nós queremos pegar um cinema. Você nos dá licença?"**

Katrina olhou para Seiya, e havia um mar de desconfiança em seus olhos.

**"É verdade?"**

**"É, sim!"** Serena irritou-se. **"Ora! Você acha que eu falaria como uma sujeitinha como você se não fosse? Eu me dou ao respeito!"**

Katrina ficou furiosa e desapontada, se virou e partiu, o ruído de seus saltos clicando atrás dela. Seiya olhou com admiração para Serena, que exibiu um sorriso triunfante para ele.

**"Muito obrigado, Bombom!"** Ele exclamou, beijando-a no rosto. **"Você foi fenomenal!"**

**"Obrigada!"** Ela disse. **"Agora finja que está se desculpando, para ela acreditar que fiquei furiosa com você".**

**"Bombom, você foi um anjo, mas não precisava fazer isso!"**

**"Eu quis fazer... Além disso, quando você precisar, estarei aqui".**

Os olhos dele ficaram escuros e misteriosos.

**"É bom saber disso"**, ele pausou, e depois acrescentou. **"É muito bom"**.

_**

* * *

**_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

_**It's compromise that moves us along**_

_**My heart is full and my door is always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want**_

_Não são sempre só arco-íris e borboletas _

_É o compromisso o que nos move_

_Meu coração está cheio, e minha porta sempre aberta_

_Você pode vir quando você quiser_

No dia seguinte, as amigas de Serena passaram o dia ligando para ela, que não atendia. Preocupadas, todas foram bater na casa dela, mas a sra. Tsukino assegurou as meninas que sua filha estava bem – apenas um pouco quieta e pensativa. Isso foi uma surpresa para as meninas.

**"Algo aconteceu ontem!"** Mina declarou, mas as outras ignoraram-na – isso estava óbvio.

**"Será que ela e o Seiya brigaram?"** Ami sugeriu. Lita fez que não com a cabeça.

"**Se isso tivesse acontecido, ela teria nos ligado aos prantos. E ela não ligou para nenhuma de nós... Ou ligou?"** Ela olhou para Raye, que encolheu os ombros.

"**Será que o Seiya a beijou?"** Mina sugeriu. Uma luz se acendeu nos olhos de Raye.

"**Genial, Mina! É claro que deve ter acontecido algo romântico entre eles ontem no cinema. Só isso para deixar Serena tão pensativa..."**

"**Acho melhor deixarmo-la sozinha"**, Ami disse. As outras fizeram que sim, se despediram da mãe de Serena e foram embora.

Dentro do quarto, com sua gata Lua enroscada em seu colo, Serena falava sozinha – ou melhor, conversava com a gata.

"**Não d� Lua... Não dá Ele é meu melhor amigo! E se eu tentar e não der certo, ou pior..."** O terror encheu os olhos azuis límpidos. **"E se ele me rejeitar?"**

A gata miou suavemente.

"**É, eu sei... Ele nunca faria isso... Mas, e se fizer? Talvez eu não seja boa demais, bonita demais, experiente o suficiente para ele... Talvez eu ainda seja verdinha..."**

Lua miou zangada. Serena sorriu e acariciou o topo da cabeça da gata.

"**Eu amo você, Lua! Tudo bem, eu vou lá"**

Serena chegou no prédio de Seiya e parou com hesitação. Se Taiki ou Yaten a recebesse, iriam maltratá-la, ela sabia disso – não era segredo que os dois irmãos mais velhos de Seiya não gostavam dela. Ela respirou profundamente.

'**Vá l� boba! Se ele estiver aí, nunca permitirá que os irmãos dele te maltratem... Vai, anda!'** Uma vozinha insistente disse na cabeça dela. Serena fez que sim e entrou, inspirando profundamente. O elevador estava no térreo, ela apertou o botão da cobertura – os irmãos Kou eram ricos graças a seu sucesso como _boy band_ – e esperou, tremendo. Após longos minutos – na verdade, cinco ou seis, mas, na ansiedade de Serena, era como se passassem séculos – o elevador abriu com uma campainha.

Ela entrou no belo e luxuoso hall do andar das coberturas, e dirigiu-se à porta do loft dos irmãos Kou. Bateu à porta, e quem abriu foi Seiya. Serena lhe sorriu... antes de reparar no peito nu de Seiya e na marca de batom vermelho recente na bochecha esquerda dele.

"**Serena..."** Ele disse baixinho. Ela não falou nada. Um riso feminino soou da sala, e uma bela ruiva, vestindo sutiã e shortinho branco curto, apareceu, colocando uma mão de longas unhas laranja no peito do rapaz.

"**Seiya... Vamos entrar?"** Ela ronronou. Finalmente, notou Serena, e, ao contrário do que a moça esperava, não se mostrou envergonhada. Ao contrário – a curiosidade estampou-se nos olhos negros. **"Quem é você?"**

Os olhos azuis de Serena encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela baixou o rosto – mas Seiya teve uma visão fugaz das íris azuis úmidas pelo choro – e disse em voz baixa:

"**Ninguém. Eu não sou ninguém. Adeus, Seiya".**

E deu meia-volta e saiu correndo escada abaixo.

Maya deu de ombros e entrou no apartamento, mas Seiya ficou petrificado na porta, paralisado. Ela viera atrás dele... Para dizer-lhe algo importante! O que seria, meu Deus?

Demorou apenas um segundo para Seiya sair correndo. Ele estava tão apressado que não colocou uma camiseta.

E chovia pesado lá fora.

_**

* * *

**_

I know where you hide

_**Alone in your car**_

_**I know all the things that you make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls**_

_Eu sei onde você se esconde_

_Sozinha em seu carro_

_Sei todas as coisas que fazem de você quem você é_

_Eu sei que 'adeus' não significa nada_

_Ela volta e me faz ampará-la toda vez que ela cai_

Pela segunda vez em seis meses, Serena estava chorando sob o mesmo carvalho que acolhera suas lágrimas na época em que Darien trocara-a tão insensivelmente por Setsuna Yugi. Mas, daquela vez, ela tinha Seiya para apoiá-la e acalmá-la. Agora, estava sozinha, deprimida e confusa.

Em que momento daqueles cento e oitenta dias em que Seiya era seu mais fiel companheiro ela se apaixonara por ele?

Em que momento daquelas quatro mil e trezentas e vinte horas ele conhecera a ruiva?

Em que momento daqueles duzentos e cinqüenta e nove mil e duzentos segundos ela o perdera tão completamente?

Serena soluçava com amargura, as lágrimas rolando incessantemente pelo rosto bonito. A chuva caía sobre ela e suas gotas se mesclavam às lágrimas, e Serena sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas misturado à doçura da água da chuva, mas não ligou.

Só queria que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse, ou fizesse desaparecer o vazio e a dor em seu coração.

Seiya parou, confuso, diante do prédio. Para onde Serena fora? O porteiro dissera que não prestara atenção – na verdade, nem vira a bela jovem passar pela guarita de segurança. Inesperadamente, suas lembranças retrocederam para seis meses atrás, e um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

Sabia exatamente onde ela estava.

Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

_**

* * *

**_

Tap on my window, knock on my door

_**I wanna make you feel beautiful**_

_Bata na minha janela ou porta_

_Quero fazê-la sentir-se linda_

Serena ainda chorava com a cabeça sobre os joelhos, quando uma sombra caiu sobre ela.

"**Bombom..."** Ele murmurou suavemente. Ela ergueu os olhos. Ele estava molhado, sem camiseta e ofegante. Os cabelos negro-azulados caíam sobre a testa, e ele passava a mão incessantemente sobre a franja para mantê-la longe dos olhos.

Seiya, naquele momento, molhado, ofegante e meio enlameado, pareceu-lhe mais bonito e sexy do que nunca.

Uma fome que ela julgava morta há muitos meses apossou-se dela e, levantando-se de um pulo, nem deixou Seiya explicar-se. Surpreendendo-o – e a si mesma, devia admitir -, beijou-o com paixão.

Demorou um segundo para o cérebro de Seiya processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas, quando percebeu que seu sonho mais secreto e mais acalentado estava se realizando, tratou de aproveitá-lo.

Passou os braços pela cintura fina de Serena e puxou-a para mais perto, enquanto a jovem gemia prazerosamente e enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços. Todos pararam para ver aquela cena interessante: uma menina loira com o vestido todo sujo abraçada e aos beijos com um jovem alto, moreno, molhado e sem camisa.

Definitivamente, um casal apaixonado.

FIM

**Nota Da Autora II:** Ufa! Estou exausta, mas feliz. Bem, aqui está a minha bonequinha, 'E Ela Será Amada'. Esperem que vocês gostem. Um abraço.

Nanna de Oliveira.


End file.
